A Cold and Broken Hallelujah
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Blaine shows up to a gathering at Puck's acting weird. He ends up getting totally smashed and spills what happened. Blangst


**A Cold and Broken Hallelujah**

**Summary**: Blaine shows up to a gathering at Puck's acting weird. He ends up getting totally smashed and spills what happened. Contains lots of crying, Klaine fluff, Puck being awesome, and Mario Kart. Enjoy. (Note, it's set over the summer, before Sam left and before Blaine transferred at least that's when I started writing this)

00

_Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

00

Puck frequently had gatherings when his mom and sister went out of town. The boys of Glee would get together, drink a few beers, eat a lot of food, and play some video games. Kurt usually attended, granted there wasn't a girls night that same night. But this night was a little different in that Puck told Kurt to 'invite his hobbit boy toy' to the night of fun.

But as soon as Blaine arrived Kurt could tell something was wrong. First of all, Kurt knew something was wrong when his boyfriend was late. Blaine was rarely late. But the second clue came when he actually arrived. It was in the way he was carrying himself. It wasn't his normal confident, goofy walk. His shoulders were hunched, he looked almost defensive.

"Hey hun, what's wrong?" Kurt had asked as he looped arms with his boyfriend and lead him to the living room.

Blaine just shook his head and gave a weak smile. "Nothing, nothing."

But an hour later Blaine was three beers in and going for another. It also didn't help that no one else had had more than half a beer (none of them were too eager to re-live vomiting on each other). "Uh, Kurt?" Puck whispered to the countertenor, "Is something wrong with your Warbler?"

"I don't know." Kurt said, biting his lip. "He's acting really weird." They both watched, slightly awed, as Blaine downed more than half the bottle in one gulp. It was then that Kurt decided to intervene. "Hey, Blaine, uh, maybe you should slow down?" Kurt forced a smile but his concern was evident.

"Aww, c'mon, Kurtsie! It's a party!" The shorter boy laughed sloppily. Mike, who had been racing Artie, Sam, and Finn in Mario Kart, glanced up at that.

"Yeah, except you seem to be the only one goin' for the gold." Puck said, suddenly at Kurt's side The football player reached a hand out as Blaine started to lose his balance.

"Pssh, you guys." Blaine laughed for no reason. "Who are you, my _father_?" The way he said the word 'father' made alarm bells immediately go off in Kurt's head.

"Oh—oh no, Blaine? What happened? Did you two fight?"

"Since when is _that_ new?" Blaine cried, his tone completely bitter despite the fact he was still laughing. He stumbled away from the two, not actually going very far before he stopped. Artie and Sam took notice of the teen at that.

Puck glanced at Kurt, a look of confusion on his face. "His father's not exactly…accepting." Kurt said quickly, Puck's mouth made an 'O' shape as Kurt walked towards his boyfriend.

"Blaine, honey, c'mon. Let's go upstairs and talk-"

"What's there to talk about?" Blaine yelled, finally gaining Finn attention as well. "Daddy doesn't love me, boo hoo, let's all fucking _cry_!" He swung his beer sloppily, the yellow liquid sloshing out as he did so.

"Blaine." It was all Kurt could say, his eyes wide with shock. "Blaine, what did he say to you?"

"What did he say to me? What _didn't_ he say to me? Huh? Am I right?" He turned to Mike, who had abandoned the game and was inching closer to Blaine, who looked ready to topple over. "Am I _right_?" He asked again, a little more forcefully, as if he'd just told the funniest joke ever and no one was laughing. Mike just gave him a tight-lipped smile and grabbed his arm as Blaine started to stumble again.

"Blaine, seriously, c'mon. Let's just-"

"Let's just _what_? Go have a good cry?"

"I was going to say go home-"

"Go home? HA!" Blaine's glassy eyes were welling up a little now, but he was still laughing. Hollow, miserable laughter. "Sure, Kurt! Let's just go home! Oh wait! I can't go home if I don't have one anymore!"

Kurt froze at that, "Oh…oh, God, Blaine. Honey, no-"

"_I'd rather have no son than a faggot son_." Blaine said in a deep voice, clearly imitating his father. Blaine's laughter was starting to fade more into pathetic forced laughter, his voice breaking. "He said that to me! Told me—told me to never come back. Looks like I'm—looks like I'm sleeping in a dumpster tonight! We'll have more in common then, Kurt!" Blaine let out one pathetic laugh before falling into Kurt who wrapped his arms tight around the drunken teen.

"Oh sweetheart," Kurt whispered into Blaine's curly locks as the two sank to their knees.

"All I did was tell him I loved you." Blaine said, a broken sob bubbling out of his throat, no more forced laughter.

Kurt froze, "What?" He whispered.

"I told him I f—I found the love of my life. An' he hit me! S-smacked me right in the face." Blaine cried, "And my mom – she didn't say anything! She j-just kept on s-sipping her wine. She didn't even—she didn't even care." He sobbed harshly, falling sideways but Kurt tightened his grip. "It's not like your p-parents. They love you no matter w-what. Why can't I have my own Burt and C-Carole? Why can't they j-just _love_me, Kurt? "At this point Blaine was completely lost in his sobs, and Kurt had tears of his own streaming down his face.

"It's ok, baby." Kurt whispered, running his fingers through Blaine's tangled curls. "Everything will be ok. I love you. I'll always love you."

"But what do I do now? I h-have nowhere to g-go."

"You can stay with me, honey. You can stay as long as you need to. Everything will be fine."

Neither was sure how long they sat in the embrace. They just sat there, in the middle of Puck's living room, clinging to each other. Like they were all they had in the world.

And for Blaine, that was actually true. Kurt was all he had left. He had no home, his parents had disowned him. He had no one.

Only Kurt.

After what felt like forever, Blaine finally leaned away from Kurt, as if remembering that he was at a party and that five other guys were in the room. He glanced at the other boys (who, Kurt noted, all had tears in their eyes, or were looking away, or were simply watching the couple in shock). "Uh, sorry g-guys." Blaine chuckled embarrassedly, a small sob and a hiccup interrupting his forced laughter. "Guess I'm not getting in-in-invited to anymore p-parties, eh?"As he spoke Kurt used his sleeves to clean off Blaine's face before he attempted to smooth down the other boy's hair, like a mother grooming her small child.

"No way, Hobbit. You'll always be invited, you're the only one who poses an actual challenge at Mario Kart." Puck said after a moment, clearly trying to lighten the mood. It seemed to work a bit as Blaine let out an actual laugh. That is, before his face clouded and he dove for the garbage can, vomiting up everything in his stomach (most likely the beer being the only thing there). Kurt drew circles on the boy's back before glancing at his step brother.

"Hey, Finn, do you want to call dad? He's gonna want to know what's going on." Finn nodded wordlessly and pulled out his phone.

When the drunken teen finished, Kurt helped Blaine relocate to the bathroom. The two spent the next hour there, Blaine vomiting and crying and apologizing over and over again while Kurt smoothed back his hair, comforted him, and made jokes in attempts to make the boy feel better. After he seemed to be through vomiting he calmed down a bit, seeming much more sober. When they made their way back to the living room the TV was turned off and all the guys were sitting talking, they hushed when Blaine walked in.

"Uh…I really do just want to say sorry guys. I'm sorry for making tonight so awkward."

"It's not your fault, man." Finn said sincerely. "We get it." Mike, Artie, and Sam all nodded sincerely. There was a pause, as if no one knew what to say. But then suddenly, Puck spoke.  
"I know a thing or two about shitty fathers," he said after a quiet moment, "So, y'know…if you ever need to…talk…or whatever…I've got texting." Blaine paused for a moment, looking surprised by Puck's words, before a genuine smile passed across his face.

"Thank you, Noah. That really means a lot." Puck didn't even correct him on the name thing, he just nodded and turned back to the TV.

"Ok, can we get back to Mario Kart? I need to show the Hobbit who's boss around here." Blaine smiled softly and glanced at Kurt, who returned the smile.

"We'll see about that," the tormented teen said, tugging Kurt towards the couch. But Kurt had no interest in Mario Kart, he was too busy thinking of all the ways he could repay his wonderful friends for being so sweet to Blaine.

Sometimes Kurt forgot how really lucky he was. But glancing at Blaine he knew he'd do everything in his power to make life ok for him again. They'd have a lot to discuss tomorrow, but for now? Video games with their friends would be just fine.


End file.
